Acceptance
by ButcherBlues
Summary: [Clana] And as sure as the sun sets, his life held true to course – the one thing he wanted most was the only thing he couldn’t have.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** My very first fic! I've written this eons ago, and undergone multiple revisions. I have a copy of this posted at a different site, although I had it discontinued. So this time around I decided to shorten it. That being said, I'll be posting the modified version in one posting, although I'll be dividing into 2 parts.

This fic is a remake of Season 3, around episode 8. I know that tiny detail makes this story really, really, really out of date. But I'm missing the old school Clana, one without Lex in the equation.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"Code Red, OR Three"

"Dr. Taylor…Room 215…Dr. Taylor…Room 215"

The hall was filed with noise - nurses scurrying to get to their patients, doctors calling out orders, the collective cries and moans of patients…yet nothing seemed to faze the lone figure standing outside a particular room…

Through the small patterned window on the door, he could see her lying on the bed. He couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not, with her brows knit close together and mouth slightly open, it was difficult to figure out. But one thing was for sure, she was in pain and it was his fault. Shaking his head roughly as to drown out the memories of seeing her lying unconscious on the barn floor, he entered the room.

"Hey," he croaked out, unsure if he was even allowed to speak to her.

"How's Lex?" Her throaty reply broke his heart, it was obviously taking a lot out of her to even hold a conversation.

"Lex isn't doing so good."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to help him."

He wanted to shake his head at that. She shouldn't be apologizing, that was his job. But as he sat before her now, he wasn't sure which of his mistakes he should be apologizing for. Must he say sorry for lying to her face every single time? Or about how he pushed her away since he got back from Metropolis? The list goes on and on.

"Um…The doctors say that you're doing better," he replied, trying to at least lighten the mood. The doctors told him that it would take weeks for full-recovery, he expected that much…

"I almost died, Clark."

…but her answer, he definitely didn't expect. There was a tinge of accusation laced with her words, her slight frown wasn't doing good for his depressed mood either. "I know," was all he could say.

"I always thought you were being paranoid."

"About what?"

"That being around you is too dangerous…but it's true." Hearing her say those words, he regretted more than ever his decision to involve her in all of these. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted, she should know that by now…

"Lana—"

"It's okay Clark, I know. You were only looking out for me, but you're right …I think I have to stay away from you," she interrupted, before closing her eyes, marking the end of their conversation. What could he have said? All rights were relinquished with his mistakes.

Lana pushed her eyes closed and bit her lower lip, willing the pain to go away. The effects of the medication were wearing off and her leg was throbbing with pain. And yet she wasn't so sure which was more agonizing – dealing with her injuries or the knowledge that she succeeded in pushing Clark away.

Her vision was blurred because of the pain-relievers but she was pretty sure that those were unshed tears she saw on Clark's eyes. She had hurt him, that much was clear. She was hurting too, very much actually, but she had to end it. She was tired of making excuses for Clark's behavior, tired of waiting for him to finally open-up, tired of hoping… It wasn't that she was scared of Clark, it was the opposite actually. The physical injuries weren't the reason she pushed him away, it was the emotional torture that she couldn't put up with.

In one fleeting moment of vulnerability, she felt the overwhelming urge to take it all back – to accept him with open-arms and tell him that she didn't mean to blame him. But she knew she had to be strong this time…for both of them. In hear weakened state, sleep was difficult to fight off so she allowed it to embrace her, but not without saying the words she was dying to tell Clark…

"I'm sorry…"

The empty room didn't answer her back.

* * *

First part's done. On to the final and only chapter. Heh. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** This is the final part. Originally, the story's more than six chapters long. But like I mentioned I edited everything, so I crammed the first three chapters into one.

* * *

"Clark, you've been up here the whole day. What's wrong, honey?"

Seeing Clark sitting on the sofa, head cradled on his hands instead of him hunched over his telescope or reading a book was a sight she was starting to get used to. He's been doing it since that day…

"It's nothing, mom." He answered, without looking up.

"Well, I don't think you'll be sulking for a whole week over nothing. It's about Lana, isn't it?"

Clark smiled a bit at that. His mom definitely knows him best. For a whole week, he was holed up in his 'loft'. Pete has visited more than once, persuading him to accompany him to who-knows-where and 'check out the girls'. But always, he rejected his invitations telling him that he still needed to figure out what to do with the Lex-situation. It was partly true. Lex's accidental discovery of his powers had kept him awake many nights. He was torn with his emotions – a small part of him was thankful that Lex was institutionalized, since it kept the chances of other people knowing his secrets pretty slim. The rest of him was berating him for thinking such thoughts. Guilt has decided to keep him constant company these past few days. His mind was chaotic, as well as his emotions, Lex wasn't the only one that kept him restless. It was mostly because of what she said...

"…and I were thinking the same thing. Clark? Clark honey, were you even listening?"

"Huh? I'm sorry mom, I must've spaced." Martha just gave him a sympathetic smile then walked over to sit beside him.

"Your dad and I talked about what happened to Lana and both of us thought that it would be better if you gave her some time to think."

When she saw the look on Clark's face she quickly continued, "We're not blaming you for anything, I know you were only protecting her. Lana cares about you, even I can see that. But she's probably very confused right now, you've kept so much from her. Just give her some time."

"I don't think giving her more time would make things better, mom. She told me to stay away from her. I think she finally realized that wanting to have a relationship with me is insane."

He was hurting, yes. But he also felt betrayed somehow. He initially thought that maybe Lana would see past through this and consider the times he had saved her. That maybe the good things he did would outweigh the bad ones, not that he did them intentionally. He knew thinking that way was unfair for her, but maybe it was just his way of coping up with the pain. He turned to his mom, and she had this look that told him to continue

"I dunno, I'm just so confused right now. I feel like I've done so many bad decisions, and other people are paying for it."

"You can't blame yourself for everything that is happening. You can't control these things."

Martha wasn't sure how to console her son, she was sure he was hurting pretty bad. It wasn't fair that he had so much responsibility either.

"But I sure can control my decisions, mom! Lana wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed right now if I just kept her out of this!"

He knew he shouldn't be venting out his frustrations on his mom, but everything seemed to be against him, he just couldn't hold it in. "or if I've just been honest with her…" He added in a whisper.

* * *

_"What was I thinking? I shouldn't even be here."_

With a heavy sigh Clark pushed the Talon doors open and is immediately greeted with the sight of his friends and schoolmates attending Lana's welcome party.

_"Lana…"_

His mom was right, he couldn't stay away from her forever. His concern for her and the burning need to see if she was alright overrode any guilt-feeling he had. So with a bit of hesitation he moved to find her. Even with his towering frame it was still difficult to maneuver through the crowd. And then from the corner of his eyes, he saw her. From where he stood, he could only stare at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Even with the crouches and her slightly bended frame, she could still light up any room.

"Lana…"

She wasn't sure how it was even possible, but she heard him. Amidst the music and all the talking, she heard him call for her. Maybe it was the way he spoke her name, the way it rolled off his tongue…or the slight hesitation she could sense in his normally definitive tone. Whatever it was, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She looked up and offered him a small smile.

For one ephemeral moment, his fears vanished. Her simple gesture offered him incomparable comfort. That maybe…somehow…she had forgiven him. They stared at each other until Lana broke the moment by looking away. One of her friends has called for her attention. As she moved away, Clark could only follow her with his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run up to her and tell her everything about him, to just come clean. He loved her. To see her smile was the one constant thing he adored in this world. He wanted it so much that the desire was almost consuming him. He would do anything for her. If she asked for him to leave her, he would. And sadly, she did just that. Now it was his turn to keep the end of the bargain.

_"You know, you can save the whole world, Clark, but you gotta take care of your own heart too."_

Remembering his mother's words awakened what he considered selfish desires. He wanted to be happy, too. And only one person could make that happen. As he finally made up his mind, he slowly made his way to Lana. He was gonna tell her everything.

Midstep, he abruptly stopped, his mind assaulted with conversations of the past…

_"It's not their fault, no one asked to be different," his eyes pleaded with Lana. "Life would just be so much better for everybody if the meteor shower never happened." Her words cut through him deeper than any Kryptonite made weapon could._

_"I was protecting you." It was true. Protecting her was utmost in his mind. He didn't want to hurt Lana, but he was scared that not being honest with her would. "From what? That's the part I can't figure out, because, Clark the only thing that keeps hurting me is you." Her confession only proved his greatest fear._

_"You think it's easy keeping a lid on your secret? I've gotta think about it everytime I'm around other people to make sure I don't slip. I gotta say 'meteor rocks' not 'Kryptonite,' and I gotta cover your unexplained exits." For him, Pete's confession were more than enough reason to hold back from Lana._

And as sure as the sun sets, his life held true to course – the one thing he wanted most was the only thing he couldn't have. With tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, he walked out the door…

Lana watched him turn to leave. She was confused. A moment ago, he appeared to be approaching her, apparently wanting to say something important. She wondered what weakened his resolve.

"Why are you leaving again, Clark? How will we be able to get past this if you won't tell me anything?" she whispered to herself. In her frustration her mind revisited memories of similar circumstance.

_"But I wasn't affected by the meteor rocks," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you were…it would be okay." She meant it. She wouldn't have cared if he was capable of transforming into the most hideous of beasts or could sprout wings in a blink of an eye. None of those mattered to her._

_"I may not have a choice," it was maddening how he kept isolating himself in his self-imposed prison. She tried so many ways to make him realize that…_

"You always have a choice…" she breathed out.

Now, if only they heard each others thoughts…

* * *

"You know, Clark, if that is your definition of hands-on training then I bet that by the end of the week there would be less applicants for the cheerleading team and more reporters than Chloe could handle," Lana said with a smile, standing at the door of The Torch office.

She was thankful that her voice came out steady considering the conflicting emotions she felt moments ago. Seeing Clark leaning down on some random female has given rise to unfamiliar feelings of jealousy. She knew it wasn't her place to act like a possessive girlfriend, since it was pretty clear that their relationship was anywhere near the romantic territory. But given the previous events that transpired between her and Clark she can't help but feel a bit insecure. It was like they were drifting further apart and she can't do anything about it.

"Lana! Uh hi!"

She let out a small laugh at Clark's reaction, he appeared a little too surprised. She wasn't sure why though, but she had an inkling that it was may be because he didn't expect her to be the first to break their silent treatment-a-thon. Had she really hurt him that much?

"So..uh..how you feeling?" Clark said, noticing that Lana no longer had the walking stick with her. Seeing that Clark was trying to assess her condition, she paced about the room some.

"Well, the leg's feeling better if that's what you're asking" she replied, nodding at the girl as she walked past her and out of the room.

"Uhm, Chloe met her at some concert. She's a transferee from Grandville. And I was stuck with the job to show her around the school as well as help her out with her homework," he supplied helpfully. Lana just looked at him in question, then smiled shyly. She figured that she must've stared too long at the girl.

_"Great. Now I really seem like a jealous girlfriend. Way to go, Lana," _she wordlessly reprimanded herself.

"Look, Lana, I'm really sorry if I haven't been around a lot lately. It's just that...I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me," he said, whispering out the last few words.

"Yeah, about that," she started, trying to maintain eye contact with Clark. And finding it a very difficult task, given the way Clark seem to look at everything but her. "I was hurt, Clark. And pretty much rattled by the accident, so the things I said…the way I said them...I didn't mean them. Well, actually… I…I did, some of it. But I hadn't meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Some of it?"

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, considering all the times you saved my life. I also don't want you to think that I blame you for what happened to me. I was just so frustrated, I guess," she said. "I've been trying so hard to get through you since you got back from Metropolis, but the only time you actually noticed me was when you needed my help. It's like you don't even realize that I'm there, Clark."

"Lana, you know that's not true," he countered, stepping closer to Lana and grabbing her shoulders lightly. "I care about you a lot and—"

"I don't know if I believe you anymore," she cut him off, looking him in the eye. "I just don't understand why you keep pushing me away. I can only take too much, Clark. And I'm beginning to think I'm reaching the end of my limit."

"Things are not that simple, Lana." Clark could see the disappointment on her face so he continued, "Just know that I want nothing more than to be with you." He said it with such conviction that Lana allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I…" He wasn't sure how to answer that. They've had this talk countless of times before, the one where he keeps pulling away then offering her different excuses, some of which doesn't even make sense to him. So he decided to stick to the reason closest to the truth. "I…uh…I'm not sure. I just need a little more time."

She sighed, apparently not convinced with his answer. "Then take all the time you need, Clark. Just don't expect me to be waiting for you forever. I've got a life besides you." With that she turned to go, leaving him feeling helpless.

Clark wasn't sure how long he had been standing there until Chloe appeared on the doorway with an amused smile on her face and a cup of mocha frappe on one hand.

"So what's with the statue pose? Is this one of those times when I have to wind you up? Seriously, Clark, one moment you act like a kid with ASD then…" she trailed off, seeing as how Clark wasn't even responding.

"Are you okay?" she regarded him seriously this time.

He sighed. "She hates me now, Chloe."

Chloe didn't have to ask who 'she' was. Only one person can get Clark in an emotional whirlpool. "If the way she stormed off the room was any indication, then yes I have to agree with you. She seems pretty mad," she hadn't meant to sound nonchalant but past experiences taught her that those two can't stand not talking to each other for long.

"No…no. It's different. She really hates me now."

He closed his eyes a moment when he finally realized that he was actually opening up to Chloe. He wondered if he should continue, he hated to appear clingy, but maybe he was allowed to act weak just this once.

She cringed at how her previous statement must've sounded. It surely made her appear insensitive. Sensing his hesitation, she moved closer to Clark, hoping that their physical closeness would provide enough assurance to convince him to speak up.

"It's okay, Clark. You can tell me. I'm here as your friend," _and not as a nosy reporter_ she continued in her mind.

She wasn't sure if her last statement was an unspoken encouragement for Clark or was it more of a reminder to herself. After their recent fight, rooting from Clark's discovery of her 'alliance' with Lionel, this was the first time that Clark approached her willingly. And she was not about to ruin it. For the sake of rebuilding their friendship she must put aside her Journalistic nature. And….her romantic feelings for Clark. She swallowed a nonexistent lump in her throat.

"Chloe, would you hate me if I kept something from you?"

"Well, I have to know, what are you—" she stopped before she could continue.

Phew. That was close. It's just that the tone he used in asking had her so intrigued. Clark gave her a confused look. She just shrugged. He took that as a signal to continue.

"It's not that I don't trust her. But it's just that I…I'm so terrified that the truth will the change the way she feels about me."

"Clark, it all depends on how much you care about the person. Maybe the fear is understandable, but if you love them like you say you do, then everything's worth the risk even if it means rejection."

Clark was actually surprised at how this conversation turned out. Initially, he expected Chloe to immediately shift to her inquisitive self and prod him incessantly about this 'truth' he's keeping from Lana. But from the looks of it, she seemed really sincere in helping him out.

* * *

"Hey Clark!"

"Hey," he answered, smirking. "I guess Mr. I-don't-want-to-be-touched is pretty selective, huh?" Clark teased as he watched the nurse shuffle out of the room.

"What? Of course not." Jordan laughed, trying to sit on the bed and eyeing his hospital gown with distaste. All he had was a couple of bruises, but his father insisted that he stayed at the hospital just to be sure.

"Then what was that all about? I can tell you're suddenly enjoying all the attention."

"Yeah, I think I am," he answered, suddenly in a contemplative mode. "And that's thanks to you, Clark. When I woke up they were gone."

"The visions?"

"Maybe I was destined to lose them when I met you," he answered with a smile.

He stepped out of the room when Jordan's dad came in. They needed their father and son chat. Besides, he still had somebody else to visit.

Clark was truly glad that Jordan was offered a chance to be normal, he seemed a pretty good kid. Now as he looked at Lana sleeping, he wondered if she will give him another chance, too. It's only been a week since she was released from the hospital after the barn accident. Between that and being rescued from a burning house, her body gave out. The doctors advised her to stay in the hospital to recuperate. They assured him that it was nothing serious, she just needed to rest.

He had been so close to losing her again, but thanks to Jordan's ability of premonition he was able to save her on time. His mood suddenly changed when he remembered what Chloe said about Mr. Altman. Their coach didn't turn out as lucky as Jordan and Lana. His body was found the day after the fire incident, completely burned.

"I guess not everybody gets a second chance, huh?" he said in a sad voice, taking Lana's hand in his and running his thumb over her knuckles.

Seeing Lana in this condition reminded him of Jordan's first premonition of her. He said that Lana would die of old age, in her deathbed with her husband. It was a peaceful way to die, but Clark's heart clenched at the image. He was certain it wouldn't be him who would be by her side when that day comes. He was told of his future as well. His was unending, full of uncertainty. Obviously a destined path laid out for him by his father, Jor-El.

"I'm afraid of what lies ahead," he confessed to the sleeping Lana, "There are so many things I can't control. It makes me feel like an outsider of my own life."

Maybe it was his overwhelming feelings for her. Perhaps it was the calmness her presence always brought him. Or…Desperation. Fear. Rage – just thinking of any other man touching her, loving her ate him up inside. Whatever emotion it was, it drove him to continue…

"But maybe I can change that. I want you there, Lana. I want to see you in my future. As I will be in yours. I love you." he breathed out as he gently cupped her face.

Saying those words meant so much to him, they entailed a decision. No matter that she was still asleep. This next moment will be his liberation. It will be hers, too.

"I—" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when he heard the door slowly creak open.

"Oops didn't mean to interrupt!" A voice said in embarrassment.

"Oh hey, Chloe!" he quickly turned in her direction, embarrassed that somebody caught him in such an emotional moment. "No, no, it's okay. I was just heading out for a cup of coffee anyway. Want a cup?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," she regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

Clark was acting weird, kind of jumpy. She wondered what he was doing. She shrugged it off. Placing a basket of apples on the side table. Moments later she heard the door close.

"Hey" Lana greeted her suddenly, her voice sounding a little too awake for someone who just opened their eyes.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" Chloe said, hands clutching the front of her blouse. "I thought you were asleep."

"No. I've been awake for a moment now," she answered, a bit distracted. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room. She had expected Clark to be here. All the things he said…

"Yeah, you just decided that it was cool to freak me out."

"Where's Clark?" she asked, ignoring Chloe's comment. She made a 'What?' face when Chloe turned to her with a smirk.

"Well, so much for your 'I think I need more space' drama," Chloe teased her friend. "He's out, grabbed a snack or something."

"Oh." Just then the door opened to reveal Pete and Clark.

"Hey Lana, how you feelin?" Pete asked.

"I'm great," Lana answered him, but kept her gaze on Clark.

"Heeeyy you forgot my coffee," Chloe whined, seeing Clark empty-handed.

"Pete drank it. Go beat him up." Clark laughed at Pete's reaction. He walked over to Lana's bed when he saw Chloe closing in for the kill.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence until Lana commented on the fruits that Chloe brought.

"Aren't these a little too green to be considered apples?" she asked good-naturedly.

"They look like meteor rocks to me. Maybe they are." she continued to make fun of Chloe to ease the tension between them. Also, in hopes of keeping her mind off of Clark's earlier confessions.

"I hope they aren't." Clark spoke in a low voice, only enough for Lana to hear.

"Hmmm?" she managed to answer, tearing her gaze from Chloe and Pete's playful bickering to focus on Clark.

"I said, it's good they aren't meteor rocks," he continued to say in a hushed tone, a wary smile on his face "coz they make me sick."

"What?" Lana's head snapped to his direction at that.

"Hey! Cut it out, Chloe!" Pete's voice breaking the moment between the two. "Hey Clark! I think we should go. Chloe's damaging me beyond repair!" he continued laughing, as he ran out the room.

"Yeah, sure." Clark said, as he stood up from his position on the edge of Lana's bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved at Chloe, before giving Lana a loving gaze.

"Clark, wait!" Lana tried to call out.

"Thank God for quiet times!" Chloe said in exasperation, as she leaned on the door, closing it in the process.

Lana didn't respond. She too was busy thinking about everything that Clark said.

* * *

"I thought I'd see you here."

"Lana. Hey," Clark stepped away from his telescope to meet Lana halfway as she ascended the stairs.

He lightly stroked her arm when she came within reach, "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to pick you up this morning. Chloe beat me to it."

"Oh," she responded, both to what he said and his affectionate touch. "Well, you know Chloe. Always the early bird. She told me that her dad was out of town and after being totally spooked by some horror film she saw, she couldn't wait to have me back."

"I never figured Chloe to be somebody easily spooked." Clark moved to sit on the couch, gesturing Lana to follow.

"Yeah, me too," she answered half-interested, her mind on a more serious topic.

Something about Clark and meter rocks to be specific. She was here on a mission. What she didn't know was that Clark was set on his own personal mission, too. Clark saw the look on her face and recognized it to be the one she has every time she would confront him with something.

"Cla—" Clark's abrupt motion as he stood up from the couch cut her short. She was about to continue when he suddenly reached out his hand, indicating that she should stand up as well.

"The sky's especially beautiful tonight," he said as he led Lana to the window. "I've been up here for more than two hours now, just staring at the stars."

Lana wasn't sure where this conversation was heading but she decided to just ride along. "That's a pretty long time for star-gazing, even for you. You're not planning on relocating on some distant planet, are you?"

She had expected him to laugh at her little joke but she was caught off-guard when he turned to her with a very serious look on his face.

"I would if I can," he rasped out, his nervousness apparent. But still he maintained his intent gaze on her, watching her reaction closely. "Besides, it's not like anybody would welcome me if I do decide to come back," he looked at her expectantly.

Silence.

It took her a moment to process everything he said. It took another minute for her to realize that he actually said 'come back'. So he's been to outer space before? That or he's implying that he's an alien. Impossible. Aliens were green and ugly. Clark was far from both descriptions. She managed to cough out a nervous laugh at the thought. Clark was simply being ridiculous. Any moment now he'd be telling her that this was just some weird joke. But his serious expression had her worried. Very worried. She decided to voice out her main concern, "Come back? What…Clark, what do you mean by come back?"

"As in return, Lana," he answered her easily as if it was something very obvious.

He then turned his head to stare at the black endless canopy that lay above them. "You've always known that I'm adopted, right? Meaning I'm not from around _here_," he continued, putting special emphasis on the last word. He hoped she'd catch on. He's a nervous wreck as it is, so he prayed that he won't have to spell it out for her.

Okay, now he was really starting to scare her with all this cryptic talk. If she didn't know better she'd think Clark is on something. She wanted so badly to laugh everything off, regard it as a part of Clark's strange sense of humor, but something told her that this was not to be taken lightly. Her mind was reeling with all the possible interpretations to what he meant by 'come back' and 'not from around here'. Despite Smallville being tagged as 'The Twilight Zone' by locals, she still was very much in touch with reality. And her reality wasn't supposed to include _this_ kind of talk.

"You're confusing me, Clark. What _exactly_ are you getting at?"

"I'm just doing something you've always wanted me to," he answered, this time avoiding all eye contact with her. "I'd do anything for you, Lana," he felt the need to add.

She had enough of his mystery talk for one night so she just asked straight out, ignoring his last statement. "Which is?"

"I'm letting you in." His answer made her want to cry.

* * *

She wasn't sure how she made it to her room. If she were to look in the mirror she bet she looks worse than somebody who has been run over by a horde of elephants. Her eyes were glazed over, a distant look on them. She was walking in a daze, her mind overloaded with everything that Clark said that it had no room to process proper psychomotor skills. She fell face-down on her bed.

She remembered Jonathan coming up the stairs to call Clark for dinner, conveniently saving her from the strange conversation she found herself in. She left without a word, not even bothering to look at Clark.

Everything he said… No matter how hard she tried to come up with a different conclusion, it all added up to one thing. Clark Kent isn't human. And honestly, she was a bit scared.

She knew she had told herself many times in the past that it wouldn't matter if Clark turns into a werewolf at night or develops scales when splashed with water, so this shouldn't bother her much. But that was then. That was before she knew the truth. She hadn't expected it to be something literally and figuratively out of this world. Before, she had convinced herself that Clark had been affected by the meteor rocks which ultimately provided him with abilities not possessed by normal men. That was something she could handle. A genetic mutation. Nothing more. But Clark's case is different altogether. She supposed he didn't even possess the same genetic make-up humans had.

Suddenly she was reminded of the look on his face during the end of their conversation. He looked so vulnerable. Immediately, she felt guilty for leaving him without saying something. Anything. Just to assure him that everything would turn out okay. Right now she just needed some time to think. To let everything sink in. Regardless of the onslaught of emotions she was experiencing, one thing remained very clear. She still cared about Clark Kent. Nothing could change that. Especially after what he just told her. He had trusted her completely. That was what she had always wanted, right? Right.

_"Oh no, what did I just do?"_ Clark bared his soul to her and she repaid him by walking out. Shaking her head a few times in an attempt to clear her jumbled mind, she stood up. She had to go back to the Kent farm and talk to Clark. She had to let him know that she accepted him. Human or not. He will always be the same Clark Kent to her.

* * *

Clark stared up at the ceiling, his arm behind his head. The ticking of the clock on his side table being the only sound heard added to his shallow breathing. He couldn't sleep as there was too much going through his head.

After Lana hastily left, he had a talk with his father. He admitted to Jonathan that he had told Lana about the meteor rocks and his birthplace. As expected his father reprimanded him for his lack of better judgment and for not consulting them first. He went on and on about the possible repercussions of his decision, both for him and Lana. "You're putting both yourself and Lana in danger, son" were his exact words. They had a long discussion, but in the end he had convinced his father that he loved Lana enough to trust her with his life, proved by admitting to her foremost his vulnerability to meteor rocks. And that he would take full responsibility of whatever consequences his decision entailed.

He had been so confident to his father then. So positive about everything. Now alone in his room, his fears reawakened, assaulting him with fervor. His father's interruption robbed him of a chance to explain everything to Lana. He hadn't had the opportunity to assess her reaction, was she disgusted of him now? Watching her walk away without a word just doubled his fear of rejection. He could handle it if the world refused him. He could live with everybody rejecting him. But rejection from Lana would break him.

There was a reason he chose to disclose those things to Lana, about the kryptonite and his alien heritage. He felt that if Lana accepted him despite of those things then telling her about the rest would come easy. He didn't want to indulge Lana with the trivial things about him first and then have her reject him when he comes to admitting the stranger parts of his life. Partial understanding is the last thing he needed. He wanted Lana's entire acceptance. It was all or nothing for him at this point.

He knew it was unfair for both of them his decision to put his life on hold until Lana decides. But he couldn't help it. Lana was his personal representation of the human kind. She was his sole link to this strange world. Her decision would make or break him. If she fell short of acceptance for him he would try to recover, move on with his life. He had to. But if he could choose, he'd rather hear her say…

"Clark?"

He was jolted from his lying position upon hearing that voice. He felt his heart race, the hair on his neck standing on ends. She was calling him. He looked around his room, expecting to see her standing there. Then he realized that his sensitive hearing must've perked up during his deliberation. He supersped to the main door and hurriedly opened it.

"Lana" He obviously caught her off-guard, her hand raised in mid-knock was enough proof. He stood mesmerized by her presence yet again. Then it hit him, in his excitement he forgot that Lana wasn't aware of his abilities yet.

"I uh move fast?" he offered. Lana gave him a short nod. He sighed. True, she was standing before him now but for whatever reason he had no idea. Was she here to accept or reject him? He unconsciously held his breath.

Lana wasn't aware that her silence was wrecking havoc on Clark's nerves. While she was driving on her way here, she had been debating on the best way to confront Clark about his revelation. Part of her was hurt that it took him this long to admit everything to her. She felt betrayed that despite all her efforts to approach him, he always resorted to lying to her. She didn't even want to get started at the lying part. But staying at her room to think had cleared her head, allowing her to focus on the more important things – like, now that Clark has opened up to her, the lying routine between them would hopefully be put to an end. Getting mad at him at this moment would only break the progress that took them so long to develop.

Also, her mind was riddled with overlapping thoughts. She was still a bit uneasy about all this. But as she stood at his doorstep, her determination was renewed. She drew strength from the memories of his words...

_"But maybe I can change that. I want you there, Lana. I want to see you in my future. As I will be in yours. I love you."_

He needed her. It was an exhilarating feeling for her - to be desperately needed by Clark. It was also a terrifying realization at the same time. Because she knew deep inside that she needed him with the same intensity. Clark has decided to make her a major part of his life. It was time she made hers...

_"I'm just doing something you've always wanted me to. I'm letting you in."_

"Clark, can I come in?"

**The End  
**

* * *

Done! Wow, it's great to finally see the words 'The End' on this fic. I just hope the ending didn't disappoint you. I felt like adding more chapters would be overdoing it. Plus, the whole Clark finally revealing his secret no longer holds that much appeal in fandom since it already happened in the series.

Review?


End file.
